Bleach: Patas para arriba
by ArrancarMaya
Summary: Ichigo camina tranquilamente cuando ve que sus compañeros de escuela estan actuando extraño, como si no fueran ellos, que estara sucediendo! Lograra Ichigo descubrirlo? o sera todo en vano?. No es muy comico, pero lo intenté.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no ya le hubiera pateado su trasero a ulquiorra por lo que le hizo a ichigo.

Vieron ahora si puse disclaimer =D, decidi hacer una nueva, una chistosa y sin sentido, ojala les guste.

* * *

Ichigo camina hacia la escuela tranquilamente, a lo lejos ve a Orihime y a Rukia caminando, Orihime voltea

- Que estas mirando? - dice con cara de fastidio, Ichigo frena de golpe y mira a Rukia

- Hola guapo, que onda? - los ojos de Ichigo se abren

- Que diablos les pasa?! -

- Nada, a menos que quieras que pase... - responde Rukia acercandose a Ichigo, con una mirada pervertida en el rostro.

Ichigo se sonroja y la aparta de un empujon

- No!! En serio, que pasa? -

- Vaya que eres lento - dice Orihime golpeandose la cara con la mano

Ichigo la mira, pero no comprende lo que pasa entonces pasa algo todavia mas extraño, vio a Ishida con cara de emo al lado de Chad, que se habia recorrido el pelo para atras excepto por un pequeño mechon de pelo en la frente y tenia un aire de grandeza.

- Oye, que no ese peinado es de... - dice Ichigo señalandolo

- Finalmente te das cuenta, baboso - dice Orihime

- Oye! - dice ofendido Ichigo

- Si taicho, no sea grosero - agrega Rukia poniendo las manos en la cintura

- T-a-i-c-h-o?????- dice Ichigo con tres puntos sobre la cabeza, mas confundido que antes.

- O sea que no te diste cuenta ni con verlo?! - le grita fastidiada Orihime??

- Por favor taicho, ya sabe que es medio lento, hay que tenerle paciencia - le dice tranquilizadora Rukia??

Pero Ichigo continuaba confundido, metido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto se aparecieron Keigo y Mizuiro

- Hola chicos, Como estan? - preguna Ichigo, creyendo que eso lo distraeria de lo sucedido

- A mi no me hables Kurosaki, algun dia vas a ver que te voy a matar - dice Mizuiro con cara asesina

- No saben donde puede estar Nell? - dice Keigo con una cara muy extraña y traia puesto un parche en el ojo.

- WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? - grita Ichigo - A ustedes tambien? -

- Ya vio taicho? Lo impacto tanto que empezo a hablar en ingles - le susurra "Rukia" a "Orihime".

- Kurosaki... Porfavor guarda la compostura, no es para tanto - una voz calmada se escucha detras de el. Ichigo gira y ve a Tatsuki extra?mente calmada y con cara de palo.

- Dejame adivinar... Byakuya? - les pregunta a "Rukia" y a "Orihime", estas(os)?? asienten con la cabeza - Ahora si me van a explicar que sucede??!?!- pregunta algo exasperado.

- Yo le explico... - dice calmada(o) "Tatsuki".

Continuara.... O no?

* * *

Es algo corto pero debo pensar si la voy a continuar o no, anque podria acabar chistoso, no?

PS. Ojala si se entendiera quien es quien o quien no es, no se, ojala le entiendan


	2. Dare?

Hola, decidi si hacer un segundo cap para que quedara claro quien es quien y quizas hacer un tercero, ojala les agrade

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama no son mios

* * *

Estaban sentados en el salon de clase "Keigo", "Mizuiro", "Chad", "Ishida", "Orihime", "Rukia" e Ichigo alrededor de "Tatsuki", cuando la ultima iba a disponerse a hablar, llega alguien mas, "Chizuru" con cara malhumorada y de chico rudo y se sienta junto a Ichigo

- Que hay?Que cuentas Ichigo? - le dice, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo.

- Bien, iba a explicar la razon por la cual todos aqui excepto Kurosaki no tienen su cuerpo correspondiente... -

- Diablos! dejate de rodeos y explica de una vez!! - dice exasperado "Mizuiro"

-Esta bien, no te azotes -responde tranquilamente "Tatsuki" - lo que sucede es que por un problema ocasionado por el departamento de Tecnologia nuestras almas han sido intercambiadas por algunos humanos y shinigamis en el mundo humano -

- Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto? - reclama furioso "Keigo" levantandose del asiento.

Afortunadamente no habia profesor en ese momento y podian platicar con naturalidad, solo sus compañeros los miraban raro.

- A ver, a ver, entonces quien es quien? - dice Ichigo despues de meditar un poco - Empezando por ti Inoue, Quien diablos eres tu? -

Esta vuelve a golpearse la cara - Soy el Capitan Hitsugaya Toshiro!!!Baboso -

- Entonces quiere decir que entonces Rukia es... - dice Ichigo señalando a Rukia

- Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente del escuadron 10 - responde alegremente la chica

- Yo soy Abarai Renji teniente del escuadron 6, y creo que si reconociste a capi - le dice "Chizuru" a Ichigo

- Le toco la lesbiana... - le susurra "Rukia" a "Chad" y ambos dejan escapar una risa burlona.

- Oigan dejenme en paz, yo no escogi ser la lesbiana esta - dice ofendida(o) "Chizuru".

Entonces Ichigo mira al resto y se rasca la cabeza - Pero, entonces, quienes son ellos? -

"Chad" toma la palabra - Que extra? que no nos reconocieras pelos de zanahoria, por lo menos no a mi - le dice con mucho aire de superioridad

- Ehm, Tatsuki? - reponde Ichigo dudoso

- No tarado, es nada mas y nada menos que Aizen-sama - dice por primera vez "Ishida".

- Aizen?!?!? Quien lo diria, y tu quien eres? -

- Tampoco puedes reconocer al emo de Ulquiorra? Eres bastante tarado - se burla "Keigo"

- Soy muy malo para reconocer a la gente... y mas cuando estan en otros cuerpos - argumenta Ichigo cruzando los brazos, ofendido y molesto.

- MUY malo - continua burlandose "Keigo"

- Ya dejalo en paz Noitra, no ganas nada con molestarlo, ademas igual y el sabe donde esta tu preciosa Nelliel - dice en tono firme "Chad" - Y luego quizas me expliques porque desaparecio misteriosamente, te parece? -

"Keigo" traga saliva y "Mizuiro" e "Ishida" se ponen detras de el - TSSSSSS, ya lo cacharon - "Keigo se voltea molesto pero "Ishida" y "Mizuiro" vuelven rapidamente a sus lugares.

- La culpa la tiene... - ve a "Mizuiro" - Grimmjow!!! Si, el tiene la culpa el desaparecio a mi Nell!!! -

- Hey!!!! No me metas en tus problemas, maldito bastardo de un ojo!! - exclama "Mizuiro", poniendose de pie.

- El ni siquiera estaba cuando desaparecio Nelliel - dice acusadoramente y al mismo tiempo calmadamente "Chad"

- Dejen sus peleas para otro momento por favor - Los interrumpe Orihime totalmente enfadada(o) - A nadie le interesan sus chismes de viejas de lavadero.

- No interrumpas a Aizen-sama, esquincle trasvesti - intersede "Ishida"

- Callate, maldito emo, consiguete una esquina donde puedas estar o algo - le reponde "Chizuru" interrumpiendo en la conversacion.

- No te metas en lo que no te corresponde, lesbiana - le grita "Mizuiro".

- Que!!?!?!?!?!?! - se pone de pie enfadada(o)

- Ya callense todos - exclaman al mismo tiempo "Tatsuki" y "Chad", todos hacen silencio, los dos sonrien satisfechos, y se cruzan de brazos.

- Lo que debemos pensar ahora es lo que vamos a hacer mientras estamos en estos cuerpos - dice "Tatsuki" con total seriedad.

- Lo que deberiamos hacer es... - comienza "Chad", pero de repente el suelo comienza a temblar y una voz se escucha a lo lejos una voz grave que se oia cada vez mas cercana...

- IIIICCCHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!!!!!! - la ventana se rompe, entra Tessai y le cae encima a Ichigo.

- AGGHHHH!!! - se queja Ichigo, solo su mano salia de debajo de "Tessai", se retorcia dolorosamente.

- PORQUE ME DEJASTE SOLITA, ESO NO SE HACE!!BWABWABWABWABWA!! - llora Tessai??

- Y a este que le pasa?? - pregunta "Chizuru".

- Nell?????????? - dice "Keigo" con ojos brillantes, sujetandose las manos.

Todos se miran confundidos.

* * *

Ojala haya seguido bien, aunque lo dudo pero bueno, gracias por leerlo.


End file.
